User blog:StormieCreater/TMNT Family React to Star Wars!
Summary: Mikey discovers six of the Star Wars movies in the dumpster and decided to watch them with his family. ~Cast~ Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo Raleigh (K9luvthatleo) Evelynn Iredessa Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Before the movie Mikey: Look what I found! *holds up the Star Wars Phantom Menace DVD* Raph: Great. It's a DVD. Mikey: Nooooooo this is a new movie about space. Leo: *looks up from his comic instantly* Excuse me what?! Eva: Space? Is it a documentary about supernovas I'm guessing? Mikey: Doesn't look like it. It looks like these people fighting Jedi. Odette: Cool! Raph: I can't watch this! It looks dumb! Leo: Whatever I'm in! Odette: Me too! Raleigh: This looks amazing! I'm in! Eva: Same! Donnie: lots and Lots of technology?! Count me in! *all look at Raph intentionally* Raph: *huff* Fine! After the Movie Raph: Why did I doubt you guys?! That was awesome! Raleigh: But how did that little boy Anakin get all those cuts? Mikey: I dunno. Odette: I think he wuvs Padme! Leo: Agreed. Odette: I almost passed out at the part where Darth Maul, uh, you guys get it. Leo: Yea. Mikey looked a little pale at that part. Raph: Then he was- Raleigh: O-kay! Let's talk about something else! Eva: Obi Wan Kenobi is cu-ute! Raleigh: Yea, but he's way too old for you Eva. Eva: True. Donnie: We are watching the next one soon! Mikey: Luckily, I have it! Raph: Yes! Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones Before the movie Mikey: *Has a BIG box of popcorn* You guys ready to see "Attack of the Clones"?! All: You bet! Raph: And gimme some popcorn! *grabs a handful* Mikey: Raph! They're for all of us! Raph: *mouth full of popcorn* I know. After the Movie Girls: Awwwwww! Mikey: How cute! Padme and Anakin got married! Raph: Eww. Kissy stuff. Leo: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda feel bad for Bubba Fet. Donnie: Yea. I can't imagine loosing Master Splinter to beheading. Raph: But we HAVE lost our sensei. Leo: *sigh* I know. Odette: But don't worry! We will get him back! Mikey: Anyway... Eva: I still think Obi Wan Kenobi is cute. Even with the mustache. Odette: But Anakin lost his arm!!! Mikey: I know!! That's so upsetting! Raph: Why are we yelling?!?! Odette: I dunno. Leo: But seriously, Master Windu and Yoda have some swaggy moves! All: Agreed! *they high three and four* Raph: Anybody else think the Chancellor is up to something? Leo: Me. I know he will betray the Jedi soon. Mikey: I think this is the next one. *holds up another DVD* Raph: Let's watch it sometime! Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Before the Movie Leo: You guys ready? Raph: Yep. Mikey: "Revenge of the Sith". That sounds scary. Raleigh: We gonna watch this or not? Donnie: Put it in Mikey! Put it in! Mikey: Okay, Donnie, Okay! *puts in the DVD* Odette: I can't wait!! I bet everyone will live happily ever after! After the Movie Leo: O_O W-WHAT?! Mikey: O_O Anakin?! Chancellor?! Wha...?! Odette: PADME NOOOOOO!!! Raph: I can't believe this!! Stupid Chancellor!! He did this! HE! MUST! DIIIIIEEEEE! *charges towards the TV. Mikey: Ra-aph!! You're gonna break it!! And we won't be able to watch the next one!! Leo: "A new hope"? Raleigh: Poor Anakin!! First he ends up with a mechanical arm, now all his limbs. Odette: Plus Count Dooku was killed and Anakin was almost burnt to a crisp. Raph: Well at least we have the next one to watch right, Eva? *notices a pale Eva with a frightened face* Eva? Leo: Uh oh. I think she got scared white. Mikey: Maybe this movie was a little too intense for her. Raleigh: Little? Mikey: Okay so almost all of us passed out at the part where Anakin lost his legs and caught on fire, but at least we survived. Leo: None of us are going to bed with that image in our heads. Donnie: *throws Eva over his shoulder* C'mon. Let's get Beauty and the Beast on so Eva can be normal again Star Wars: A new Hope Before the Movie Leo: I can't believe they made this before the first one. Raph: I know. But we are going to have to deal. Eva: Hey, isn't this the one with Princess Leia? Raleigh: Yea! Let's watch it! Mikey: Putting it in! After the Movie Leo: Woah. Raph: Not what I expected. Mikey: To be honest, I think the third one was better. Odette: Same. Eva: OBI WAN NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Raleigh: And did anybody notice that Leia kissed Luke on the cheek, like, twice in this movie. Donnie: Yea doesn't she know he's her brother. Mikey: Naw they're just sharing the love! C'mere Raph! *holds his arms out for a hug* Raph: Get away from me, peasant. Mikey: Next one tomorrow! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Before the Movie Mikey: You ready dudes! Leo: Y'know, they still made it way back. Mikey: But maybe this one will be better! I bet ya! Leo: Okay Mikey, whatever you say. After the Movie Leo: That was amazing! Mikey: You owe me three bucks Leo! Leo: T_T *hands Mikey three dollar bills* Eva: Did you see the part where Leia kissed Luke?! Odette: EWWWWWW! That's her brother!! Raleigh: Yea, but then in the end, she falls for Han Solo. *elbows Eva gently* Lucky choice. Eva: Oh yea. Donnie: Who did the puppetry for Yoda? He looks like someone from the Muppets. Leo: Remember Donnie, the special effects were not that good back then. Donnie: Oh right! Raph: How the heck were they able to reattach Luke's hand? It got cut off and it fell into the abyss! Donnie: Science! Raph: Right. Eva: Well, in the next one we'll see if they can get Han Solo back and defeat Darth Vador. Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Before the Movie Mikey: This is it. The movie where we find out if they get back Han Solo. Odette: Put it in put it in! Mikey: Got it! *puts in tape* After the Movie *All (except Raph) burst into tears* Leo: Anakin! Mikey: I know bro! *hugs his bro* I know! Raleigh: I can't believe it-hit! *Eva and Odette hug each other and sob* Raph: *tries not to cry* Leo: Okay! *wipes some tears off is face* Okay. So, *hic* anybody want to share some facts about the movie? Eva: *sniff* I think I like the part where they got back Han Solo and the bounty hunter was revealed to be Princess Leia. Mikey: Yea that kinda threw me off. Raleigh: Anybody else think Jabba the Hut is kinda...gross? Donnie: Yea! I dunno what the heck was hanging off his mouth! Odette: Kinda felt bad about him when Leia was choking him. Everyone else: EWW! Odette: Sorry! Mikey: Anyway, Jabba gave Leia some sort of bikini made of gold. Eva: It's because he likes girls that way. Raph: You all are going to make me barf. Leo: Okay, okay. Let's stop talking about that and talk about- Odette: Ewoks! Raleigh: I want to snuggle with one all day! Eva: They. Are. So. CUTE!!! Odette: They look like widdle Teddy bears! Mikey: I should get one for Raph for Christmas. Raph: MIKEY!!! Leo: Guys! Yoda is dead! Donnie: I know! And the part where Anakin reveals his face to see his son was unbearable! Eva: He became good and saved his son from the Emperor! Leo: And then he popped up with Yoda and Obi Wan as a ghost along with them! *all burst into tears this time, including Raph* Mikey: W-We nee-heed to go s-s-see the new movie-he-he-he! DX Leo: Agreed! *keeps on crying* Star Wars: The Force Awakens Before the Movie Leo: I can't believe we are sneaking into the movie theatre to see the next Star Wars movie! Mikey: Well, think of it this way! We are catching up! Raph: For once, Mikey's right. Raleigh: Raph! Raph: What?! At least I'm being honest! Leo: Guys, there are hidden seats! Let's snag them before someone else does! After the Movie Leo: That was the greatest movie I have ever seen in my life. Donnie: And Rey is really beautiful. Raleigh: Yea! And she can kick butt too! Odette: Booya! Raph: But I can't believe that Han Solo was killed! By his own son! Mikey: Why did he do that?! He was the funniest character in the series! Eva: Poor Chewbacca! Did you see the way he was tormenting those storm troopers?! Odette: Meh. :( Leo: Don't worry. We will see the next one soon. The End...or is it? Category:Blog posts